Yumehara Nozomi
Yumehara Nozomi '(夢原のぞみ ''Yumehara Nozomi) is a girl who appears in the dreams of Yumehara Kibo. The girl seemed to be falling, but someone caught her. When the girl saw the person who saved, the girl screamed. Her scream is usually what wakes Kibo up. Kibo describes her scream as "piercing, truly terrifying". It has been revealed that the enemy wants to know where Nozomi is so Shadow can use her to take over the world. Later, Nozomi reveals personally that she is Kibo's older twin sister, due to Kibo being her "darkness". Appearance Nozomi has magenta hair that is mostly seen in two pigtails held up by yellow beaded hair ties. The rest of her hair is seen down. Her eye color is purple. Her casual wear consists of a pink long sleeved waist length shirt that has dark pink trims along her collar, sleeve hem and shirt hem. She wears dark blue knee length jeans with brown cross strapped shoes. As Cure Dream, her hair grows longer with her pigtails turning into doughnut like odangos, which are held up by big yellow butterfly clips. She wears pink butterfly earrings. Her outfit consists of a cream colour midriff shirt, with a pink and magenta butterfly on the front that has a green gem in the middle. She has a purple oval cloth seen poking out in between the butterfly's wings. Her midriff's hem is trimmed pink and her sleeves are pale yellow and frilly. Her skirt is also cream coloured while being pleating and a pink trim on its hem. She has a pink bow on her back of her skirt. Her skirt has a pale yellow frilly trim and she wears purple pants underneath her skirt. Her gloves are cream coloured with pink trims on each end and a butterfly stamp on both palms. She wears a strange watch on her left wrist. Her socks are cream coloured and knee length with pink trims, and has magenta ankle length boots. Personality From Kibo's point of view, Nozomi is a gentle girl who loves and cares for everything, and is quite intelligent due to her knowing that she is in danger. From Rin's point of view, Nozomi is childish, loud, easily distracted and clumsy, but has a strong heart. From Karen's point of view, Nozomi is a fun-loving girl who can make anyone feel honest with themselves just by walking into a room, and Karen would trust Nozomi with anything. History Nozomi (as Cure Dream) has appeared in Kibo's dreams ever since she was a child, often getting defeated. Meeting Kibo In PC5R31, Cure Starlight shouted for Cure Dream's help, but was then sucked into another world: a dreamworld. Nozomi then turned around and introduced herself to Cure Starlight (now Kibo). Nozomi asks Kibo to walk with her, and while they were walking, Kibo told Nozomi that she was in danger, and to her surprise, Nozomi had already known about it. She explained that her power (due to her hope) was strong enough to dominate the world, and when Shadow realised this, she fled without telling anyone, and hid in another place. When Kibo asked where, Nozomi said that she already knew, but gave her a hint anyways: a place from the past. Nozomi then pulled out a silver coin and gave it to Kibo. Nozomi explained that the coin would ensure that Kibo would never give up hope, and would continue fighting. When Nozomi asked if Kibo would accept the coin, Kibo happily said yes. Nozomi thanked Kibo, but afterwards, Kibo returned to the real world, back as Cure Starlight, and swore that she would protect the peace and hope of the world, for her older sister, Nozomi. Meeting Kibo in Person In PC5R44, the Cures had traveled to the "past battlefield", where Kibo (as Dark Dream in the past) had fought Cure Dream. They found Nozomi waiting under the ferris wheel, where she congratulated them on solving the mystery! Kibo, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen happily reunited with Nozomi, and Kibo wanted to introduce her friends to her sister. Nozomi was shocked to discover that her own friends had twin sisters too, but she was happy to learn that Kibo had such kind friends. However, Princess Akuma arrived with a Kowaina, and said that her father Shadow has been waiting for her for an entire year, and he sent Princess Akuma to collect her. Kibo told Princess Akuma that she refused to let Shadow hurt her sister, and all of the Cures (including the lights) transformed and began fighting. Later on, the Cures decided to fuse together, and when they did, Cure Starlight was wary of fusing, but Cure Dream told her that it will be fine, and they have to work together. They fused together for the first time, and performed Ten Power Attack to purify the Kowaina. Relationships * 'Yumehara Kibo - '''Her younger twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Nozomi will do anything to protect Kibo. * 'Natsuki Rin - 'Nozomi reveals that she and Rin have been best friends since childhood, much to Kibo's shock, due to her being best friends with Rin's twin sister, Jounetsu. * 'Coco - '''Coco has a crush on Nozomi, and this is first revealed when Kibo told him this. Songs Nozomi's voice actress, '''Sanpei Yuko, has participated in only one image song for the character she voiced. This song is a duet with Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo. Duets * Dream (along with Nishimura Chinami) Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures